Always with You
by Oh Yeon Shin
Summary: karena Maehara akan selalu ada untuk Isogai


.

 **Always with You**

 **by oh yeon shin**

Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsuo

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini_

.

* * *

Maehara Hiroto tidak ingat, kenapa dirinya berakhir seperti ini.

Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya.

Dan, tubuhnya bisa menembus semua benda, termasuk manusia yang ia temui.

Secara garis besar, Maehara Hiroto tidak ingat kenapa ia berakhir menjadi makhluk halus, kalau tidak mau disebut hantu gentayangan.

"Aku sudah mati."

Kesimpulan itu langsung keluar dari mulutnya, setelah berhari-hari mencari tubuhnya dan berakhir menemukan batu nisannya sendiri. Maka sekarang ini, Maehara berdiri tepat berada di batu nisannya. Karangan bunga masih belum layu. Tak lupa sesajian yang tak mungkin bisa Maehara makan. Tulisan Maehara Hiroto tercetak rapi di atas batu nisan.

Maehara tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, sungguh.

" _So,_ kenapa aku menjadi hantu gentayangan seperti ini?"

Lelaki mantan makhluk hidup itu memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya; tembus sinar matahari terik, tidak melayang. Ah, sungguh, ia merasa aneh punya tubuh yang bisa tembus. Apalagi berjalan-jalan tanpa peduli bisa menabrak sesuatu.

Sayang, ia tidak bisa terbang seperti film-film hantu gentanyang. Tapi setidaknya, wajah gantengnya masih belum hilang. Maehara tidak berubah jadi setan berwajah mengerikan.

Itu tidak penting.

Sekarang, ia harus tahu—kenapa dirinya malah berakhir seperti ini?

Namun, sebelum dirinya terlalu larut dengan pertanyaan sendiri, tak sengaja matanya menangkap seseorang lelaki datang ke nisannya. Bunga lily putih diletakan begitu saja. Lelaki itu memandang lama batu nisannya. Selang beberapa detik, tangan bertepuk sekali. Menunduk penuh khimat, dan lelaki itu berdoa untuk dirinya.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu, Maehara-kun."

Suara pelan yang tidak pernah Maehara lupa. Suara bercampur kesedihan dan rasa rindu. Suara yang mengingatkan seseorang paling berarti bagi Maehara.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

Isogai Yuuma, sahabatnya.

* * *

Maehara Hiroto tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Isogai Yuuma.

Lima hari setelah menyadari dirinya sudah menjadi makhluk gentayangan. Lima hari ia terus mengikuti langkah Isogai Yuuma. Lima hari, setidaknya, Maehara mulai bisa mengingat-ingat tentang dirinya dan Isogai.

Isogai Yuuma, dua puluh satu tahun, pucuk rambut menjulang di pertengahan kepalanya, semester akhir sebagai mahasiswa ekonomi, mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menimba ilmu dengan biaya sendiri; kerja dan beasiswa. Lelaki baik, pemberani, tegar, dan tak pernah bosan Maehara memperhatikan Isogai Yuuma.

"Hei, coba saja kau bisa melihatku..."

Maehara berjongkok, tepat berada di depan Isogai. Lelaki pucuk itu sekarang berada di kelas kuliahnya. Sibuk menghitung soal anggaran suatu perusaahan untuk simulasi manajemen ekonomi perusaahan makro.

"Apa kau akan berbicara padaku?"

Sungguh, Maehara tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan. Antara senang dan sedih bercampur aduk. Ia mungkin senang, bisa bertemu Isogai sekarang. Tapi, jujur, ia sedhi, Isogai tidak bisa melihatnya apalagi sampai berbicaranya. Maehara bahkan tiba bisa menyentuh kehangatan tubuh Isogai. Selalu tembus. Seolah dirinya tidak lebih dari sebuah imajinasi.

Sama seperti sekarang, ketika Maehara mencoba menyentuh Isogai, tangannya menembus lagi. Menyisakan dirinya hanya menyentuh udara, bukan kehangatan Isogai.

Maehara menggigit bibirnya.

Isogai masih tidak bisa menyadari keberadaan Maehara; terus duduk dan menulis angka.

"Aku benar-benar benci seperti ini."

* * *

Ini adalah hari minggu. Hari libur pertama di musim gugur. Hari tenang tanpa tugas-tugas menumpuk yang biasa mendifraksi setiap akhir pekan Isogai. Kelewat tenang sampai tidak ada sesuatu yang setidaknya membuat Maehara menampakan diri dan ekstensinya berubah menjadi hantu gentayangan sesungguhnya—bukan hantu yang tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh orang lain.

Maehara mendengus. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ini semua akan berakhir.

Tepat di pojokan apartemen Isogai, Maehara terus memperhatikan sahabatnya. Celemek krem mengantung di tubuhnya. Tangannya telaten memotong daging dan memasukan hati-hati ke dalam panci. Tidak ada ekspresi berlebihan pada Isogai. Tidak ada senyuman. Tidak ada senandung yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semuanya terasa sepi dan sunyi.

Dan saat itu, Maehara ingat tentang kenangan hidupnya. Tentang dirinya yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan Isogai. Pagi-pagi hangat yang selalu mereka lewatkan bersama. Tentang Maehara yang selalu mengetuk pintu rumah Isogai untuk sarapan pagi sambil membawa bahan makanannya sendiri. Dan juga, tentang mereka berdua selalu memasak bersama di apartemen Isogai.

Lalu mereka berdua makan bersama di meja makan ini.

Kadang sibuk pada sarapan sendiri. Kadang tertawa untuk candaan pagi yang terlontar dari mulut Maehara. Kadang juga, bertengkar hanya karena sosis terakhir—dan berakhir mereka membagi dua sosis itu.

Kenangan pagi yang tidak bisa Maehara lupakan...

Dan sekarang tidak lebih dari sebuah kenangan, yang tak mungkin lagi terulang lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Maehara-kun."

Seketika itu Maehara tersentak. Isogai menyebut namanya.

Tapi, Maehara sadar. Isogai tidak melihatnya apalagi memanggilnya sungguhan. Ia berada di belakang Isogai, dan Isogai tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Isogai masih belum bisa melihat Maehara.

"Hari ini aku buatkan kari pedas kesukaanmu." Isogai berbicara sendiri. Ia tidak tahu Maehara berada di belakangnya. "Aku buatkan ukuran jumbo untukmu. Kita sudah lama tidak makan kari kan?"

 _Benar, kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama._

"Tak masalah kau makan jatahku..."

Cairan bening perlahan keluar dari sudut mata Isogai. Isogai berusaha menghapus air matanya. Namun, tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya sendiri.

"Aku ingin bersamamu lagi..."

 _Dan selamanya, mustahil kita akan makan bersama lagi._

Maehara mengigit bibirnya. Sama seperti Isogai, ia bahkan tak bisa menghentikan air matanya sendiri. Menguatkan dirinya, Maehara mengambil tempat duduknya, tepat berada di depan Isogai. Sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Maehara sudah meninggal dan Isogai masih bernafas. Isogai masih bisa menyantap karinya sendiri, tapi dirinya tak akan pernah lagi menyicipi makanan miliknya apalagi sampai mengambil jatah Isogai.

Ia mencoba mengenggam tangan Isogai. Namun, hasilnya sama saja. Maehara sudah tidak bisa lagi menyentuh Isogai.

Maehara tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu, aku berada tepat berada di depanmu..." Percuma, Isogai tidak akan mendengar suaranya. "Aku tidak kuat melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

* * *

Sejak Maehara berhenti bernafas, Isogai Yuuma selalu sendirian.

Barangkali, Isogai menginginkan waktu sendiri untuk menyusun hidupnya yang baru setelah sahabat kecilnya sudah meninggal. Entah karena masih belum menerima kehilangan sahabatnya. Maehara tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau tidak. Tapi melihat Isogai seperti ini, selalu sendirian, mana mungkin Maehara bisa tenang. Isogai bukanlah tipe cowok yang tak masalah jika sendiri. Justru lelaki pucuk itu paling rapuh kalau sendiri. Ia butuh, setidaknya, teman untuk merangkul kesedihannya.

Maka,

"Astaga, setiap hari Isogai harus menghitung angka mengerikan ini?" Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari papan tulis. "Ah, aku mending menulis essai puisi lama daripada ngitung angka seperti ini."

Maehara memutuskan untuk selalu mengikuti Isogai ke manapun ia pergi.

Mata coklat karamelnya terus memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Isogai selalu serius setiap kelas kuliah. Tugas selalu komplit dan _on time_. Tidak ada tidur di kamus kelas Isogai. Tangannya berkerja, mulut diam. Tipikal anak rajin yang tak pernah lepas dari Isogai.

"Tapi kau tidak sebal dengan dosen itu?" Maehara menunjuk dosen tua yang mengajarkan hitungan statiskan untuk mengukur keuntungan suatu perusahaan. "Dia benar-benar nyebelin. Mentang-mentang aku anak sastra, meski aku rajin, nilaiku tidak pernah lebih dari B—terus anak teknik, langsung dikasih nilai A, pilih kasih."

Isogai tetap konsentrasi dengan grafik yang diberi dosennya.

"Kau beruntung, anak ekonomi. Selagi kau rajin, pasti dapat A."

Maehara terus berbicara. Isogai mengambil penghapusnya yang jatuh, lalu kembali konsentrasi pada hitungannya.

"Tapi tak masalah sih. Aku anak sastra, nilai matematika manajemen tidak terlalu penting untukku."

Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Maehara terus berbicara dan tidak berhenti berharap kalau Isogai tidak akan merasakan kesepian.

"Tetap semangat, Isogai!"

Hanya itu, satu-satunya yang bisa Maehara lakukan untuk Isogai.

Tak peduli rasa sakit, ketika Isogai tidak menyadari kalau Maehara berada di dekatnya.

* * *

Perlahan-lahan, Isogai mulai menerima kenyataan Maehara sudah meninggal. Meski terkadang Maehara sering melihat Isogai menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Setidaknya, Maehara yakin, sekarang Isogai bisa tegar dengan semua cobaan terjadi.

Kini, Maehara hanya duduk di kursi belajar Isogai. Mata coklat memandang Isogai yang terlelap di kasurnya. Wajah lugu Isogai satu-satunya yang setidaknya membuat Maehara tenang.

"Aku rindu masa-masa kita bersama." Matanya tidak berhenti melihat Isogai. "Apakah suatu saat nanti kau bisa melihatku?"

Maehara mendengus. Tak mungkin ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aku tahu kau itu pintar, tapi jaga kesehatanmu. Apalagi tubuhmu itu gampang sakit kalau sudah musim dingin."

 _Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku tetap berada di dunia ini..._

"Jangan menyerah pada cita-citamu. Aku selalu menyemangatimu kok! _High Five!"_

 _Tapi, sampai aku menemukan akhir waktu itu,_

"Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu, siapapun pacarmu nanti, aku selalu berharap kau akan bahagia."

 _Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu._

* * *

.

-end-

.

* * *

 **Author Note** : _well_ , sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dengan tragedi Maestone :''D entah kenapa, aku kepikiran kalau Maehara menjadi hantu gentayangan, tapi hantu yang baik. Ya, alasan kenapa Maehara bisa jadi hantu gentayangan karena tidak ingin Isogai merasa sendirian (meski Isogai sendiri tidak menyadari keberadaan) sampai Isogai menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Ah, tapi aku sengaja menamatkan gantung gini, biarlah para readers yang menentukan akhirnya; apakah Maehara akan terus bergentayangan sakit hati melihat Isogai menikah dengan seseorang atau mati dengan damai melihat Isogai gendong anaknya~~ tragedi Maestone memng terbaik~

So, terima kasih telah menikmati cerita ini.


End file.
